


Still

by Shiromami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LMAO, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, but so is quilge, ish, reader is a bitch lmao, rip bazz b in this story, well roughish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromami/pseuds/Shiromami
Summary: Stay still he says, what a goddamn lie.Also request from my quincy headcanons on tumblr.Also Reader's gender-netural, but has a pussy.
Relationships: quilge opie/reader
Kudos: 13





	Still

“Fuck….”

(Y/N) growled underneath their breath as they tried to stay still on their captain’s lap. Quilge glanced over at them and simply chuckled as he wrote his papers. He had his arm wrapped around their waist and felt their body tremble and he sought the opportunity to flex his hips, making his cock twitch inside of them. “Hm? What’s wrong (Y/N)?” he innocently asked. He only got a growl as a response and it only made him chuckle. “Are you about to give up soon?” “N-No! I’m just...beginning to adjust…” they denied. “Alright then.” he smiled and rested his chin on his shoulder as he went back to his writing. “Since you're just adjusting, let’s see how long it’ll take for you to break and squirm.” (Y/N)’s eyes widened but being prideful, they stuck with it and said: “As if…” Quilge just chuckled. 

*An Hour Later*

(Y/N) was now a shaking mess on his lap and Quilge was all too amused at their trembling and panting. “Giving up now?” he questioned. “Sh-shut it…” (Y/N) grumbled. ‘Stay still he says...what a goddamn lie…’ they thought. “That stubbornness can be troublesome at times you know that?” he sighed. “But what’s nice about that stubbornness is how I can break it like this.” Quilge harshly thrust his hips up and his cock hit their cervix and they collapsed onto the table from the sudden push and they loudly moaned. “You want to admit defeat now?” Quilge huskily asked. “...N-no…!” (Y/N) shuddered. “Hm...maybe I need another push to make you admit defeat.” he smiled. His hand sneaked down from their abdomen and to their clit and his fingers rubbed and pinched it and (Y/N) moaned, however stayed still on his lap. “H-hey! Doesn’t that mean I win though!? You’re moving!” they groaned. “Maybe, but I still have a lot to do before I lose.” he chuckled. “That’s not fair! You moved!” Quilge ignored their whining and complaints and he continued his fingering and rubbing their folds and clit. His mouth latched on their neck, sucking hard until it turned purple. Wet and becoming irritated with his cheating ways, they turn their head and grab his cheeks and roughly kiss him. He was shocked, but he smirked through the make out and let them dominate him temporarily. “Alright, you snarky ass...fuck me.” Y/N bluntly said. “Aren’t you forgetting a few words?” the captain teased which irritated him more. “May you fuck me...please?” they growled. “That’s better.” he darkly said and lifted them off his lap and bent them over the table. He shoved his cock inside and his stubborn lover yelped in pleasure and began to moan like a bitch in heat. “Ah! Ah! Fuck! Quilge!” they shouted. They felt his tip penetrate their cervix and his balls slapping against their skin while Quilge growled in pleasure from the tightening of their walls and softness. “Ah, fuck...you’re deliciously tight Y/N…” he huskily whispered. “I can feel you cuming soon, should I let you come or should delay you? Tell me pet!” “You mo-motherfucker, I know your denial ass won’t let me cum either way!” they retaliate. “You’re lucky that...I love you! You know…? I would’ve been...much...rougher with you!” “Fuck y-you two!” they responded. Quilge got fed up with their attitude and flipped them over on their back and quickly placed their legs over his shoulders. They’re movements were so rough and fast that the table was shifting with them and slammed the wall multiple times, but they were too busy with each other to even notice. Their moans filled the room as they both bit and suck on each others’ skin and make-outs and despite their love-hate sex moment, they still embraced each other in their bodies. “Fuck, Quilge! I’m cumming soon!” Y/N shouted. “I’m close too, love..hurry, let’s-let’s do it together!” he yelled. They both loudly moaned and keened their names and they felt each other's fluids flow inside and out and they finally relaxed in their arms. 

“Y/N?” 

“Yeah…?”

“I love you dear.”

“I guess, I love you back…” they muttered which made him chortle. 

*NEXT MORNING*

“So...did you and captain Asshole have a great night?” sternritter H, Bazz-B asked irritably as he waited for their reaction. “Huh? What’s up with you now Bazz?” they asked back, ignoring his question. “What do you think bitch?” he growled and pointed at his dark eye bags. “Ugh, you’ll live, the captain and I only have good sex once in the month.” they stated. Bazz-B nearly felt a vein pop on his forehead as his friend just continued to drink their coffee. 

“Bitch! I can hear you two from my room! My room is six halls AWAY!!” 


End file.
